


Cold Logic Brings No Comfort

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Spock Prime refuses to dwell, and has a prayer for the pair.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 19





	Cold Logic Brings No Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Logic and Numbers

Logic informed Spock that he would outlive all of his human friends. 

Statistically speaking, many of them beat the odds to live long and prosper, given the adventures they had shared.

Something in the way he 'outlived' them all was not setting well with that logic.

He did not care to imagine their ends in the prime universe, and would leave such to the void of lost possibilities.

Looking now at the younger people he and Kirk were, he hoped the end came for them together.

Such was far more the blessing than any cold, numerical logic could ever predict.


End file.
